Breaking All Boundaries
by DancingwithFandoms
Summary: WARNING: Rated M for mature content. BLUFem!SpyxREDSniper. Francessca the spy signs up for a strange job that fits her even more unusual abilities. She was not searching for love, but that changes when she meets an enemy team member. She suddenly becomes caught between two men and her world begins to spin out of control, every secret is unfolded for everyone to see.
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovelies! I had to move my account because I was having hacking issues on my old account. I will be continuing this story on this account! Reviews and comments are appreciated.

* * *

*Sigh*

I leaned against the white tiled wall of the cold room and tried to drown out the nervous sounds of soon to be mercenaries as they chattered around me. I was calm and collected, I knew I could handle whatever was thrown at me. The Administrator was examining her clipboard and making her final checks before she placed us onto our appropriate teams. I passed the test with flying scores with my _special_ abilities.

I fumbled with my sunglasses and I wore a simple red cardigan and jeans. We haven't received our uniforms yet and I was excited to receive mine, despite the color.

The administrator began calling names in her monotone voice and her face was empty of emotion. A short, little man who tried out as an engie was placed on RED and soon after nearly everybody was placed. It was nice for some freedom, so many humans in one room for an hour was definitely testing my control.

"Francessca Rose Tipton," The Administrator called, her voice droning, I walked up to her desk and crossed my arms behind my back, awaiting her to place me. She looked lazily up from her clipboard and said, "BLU spy."

I smiled and tried to contain my excitement until I walked out of the door that lead to BLU fort. I managed to walk at human pace before I got to the fort, no need to fuck up on the first day. I sighed and ran a hand through my dark brown hair, it didn't always used to be this way. I used to be normal until I turned 17 and life stopped after one horrible night... I shivered and continued onto the BLU fort.

The fort looked like a shack, with the boards thrown together in random patterns, but it was massive. I walked away from the battlefield section and towards the lounge where a Heavy and his counterpart were seated. The Head Heavy towered over the smaller new heavy and gave him a hearty laugh. "I train you tomorrow!" The Russian bellowed and slapped the other heavy on the shoulder. I smirked and continued onto the dorms where all the mercs were staying.

Every merc has a counterpart, female or male. The original merc is the Head of the class meaning, I have a counterpart as well. I stopped in my tracks and frowned, maybe I should go meet him. I shook off the thought, I was going to run into him sooner or later, no need to track him down. As I walked, I pulled the sunglasses onto my forehead, revealing my blue contacts.

The strong smell of human burned my throat and I heard machinery tinkering as I approached a small room off the side of the main hallway. "Hey lassie!" a thick Texan accent yelled to my right. I turned to meet a short little man with oil smeared on his overalls and metal goggles concealing his eyes. He gave me a crooked smile and pointed his wrench to a piece of machinery he was working on.

"Could you give me a hand with this" He asked shyly and I smiled and nodded. Might as well become friends with my teammates. He handed me a small remote control and he started talking me through what I needed to do.

"So what position are ya fillin?" He asked as I handed him another screwdriver.

"I'm the new spy," I said and he laughed.

"With your skills I thought you would be replacin the shit engie I'm stuck with." He replied and I smirked behind the blueprints I was examining. A few moments passed as I looked over the teleporter prints and the Engineer was toying with the machine. He cut the silence, "Aaaaaand done," he exclaimed and adjusted his hard hat.

"Alright well, I'm heading to the rooms to find my uniform." I said getting up from the floor of the small room and heading towards the door.

"You're comin to dinner right? Pyro sure can cook." He said wiping the sweat off his brow and smiled.

"If I can find the cafeteria," I mumbled jokingly and he waved me goodbye. I smirked to myself, I'm sure that whatever Pyro is cooking I won't be eating.

The sound of footsteps echoed in my ears and I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes and kept walking. This human smelled of disinfectant and different kinds of blood, it was overwhelming. I didn't want to meet the doctor because the last thing I wanted was for him to check my vitals. The administrator would throw me out faster than you can say Spy. I picked up my pace, trying to pass the staircase before he made it up it.

"Mädchen?" The ascending Medic asked curiously as I fast walked past the staircase.

I mumbled, "fuck" and turned on my heels to meet him. His white lab coat was mostly covered in blood along with his gloves. The Ubercharge pack was tied to his back and his blue grey eyes were curious behind his glasses. His raven black hair was muffled and a bloody dove landed on his shoulder.

"Shoo Archimedes," he spat grumpily brushing off the bird and turned to face me once again. I gave him a half smile and the German checked me up and down.

"You're new?" he stated and I'll admit his accent was a little threatening . I composed myself and nodded.

"My name is Francessca, and I'm the new Spy," I said nervously, desperately wanting to run from the maniac. He could obviously tell something was different about me. I shifted me weight from one foot to the other and crossed my arms. "Yeah, I'll be going now," I said nastily and turned my back to him and left.

I finally reached the entrance to the dorms and found my room. I swiped the keycard the Administrator gave me. The door swung open to reveal a small room with wooden walls and a small blue carpet thrown over the wooden floor. My suitcase was already waiting in the dinky room. The room did have its perks, a window facing the RED fort and a mirror on top of a dresser. I immediately located the cameras just by listening with my bat like ears and destroyed them. I threw my suitcase on the bed, wouldn't be needing the bed anytime soon.

I sighed and rubbed my annoying contacts. At least I can sneak out of my room with ease. I jumped towards the window and stared out of it. On top of the RED sat a lone figure who looked contempt. He was lanky and tall. I wiped at my window to get a better look. The man was wearing a brown hat and orange sunglasses, his long face was fuzzy with beard stubble and he had a scar running across his cheek. His long sniper rifle was rested against his shoulder and his lean but muscular arm was thrown over it, he smiled again, looking towards my direction. I hid behind the window out of habit, of course only my eyes could reach that distance but I still don't want to be caught looking.

Training starts tomorrow so the Administrator called for ceasefire, I'll meet the other Spy then. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked toward my mirror. My throat gave me the first pangs of burning and I hissed. I was getting thirsty again. I flopped down in the chair near the window and laughing.

"Time to go to the grocery store," I mumbled sniggering.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm posting all the chapters I have out at once! Thanks loves

* * *

"Time for training," I mumbled, jumping silently through my window into my room. I grabbed my uniform off my dresser and stood facing the mirror. I gasped, 7 years have passed and I still frightened myself. I only dared to glance at my reflection for a few seconds before I turned back toward my unused bed.

I pulled on the striped grey leggings and light blue skirt. I threw on the matching blue tuxedo shirt and smiled. This outfit felt almost...well..._sexy_. I wrapped the blue scarf around my head and put my contacts in. I searched around my room for my sunglasses and finally my outfit was complete. The high heels were strewn across the floor. I looked down at then in disbelief, I was a mercenary, I'm not wearing heels. I pulled on my beloved black combat boots that rose as high as the bottom of my calf.

The outfit was nice and almost didn't look battle ready. I pulled at the cuffs at my wrist and sighed. I guess it has enough mobility for running and backstabbing, that is what a spy is best at.

I stood staring in the mirror when a great idea shot through my head. I smirked as I pulled my unused makeup bag out of my suitcase. I wasn't really one for makeup but this was a perfect occasion. I smacked the burgundy lipstick on and smirked, now I looked quick and cunning. The only problem would be if I ripped my clothing in battle.

The time read 6:00 AM, the other mercs would be waking up about this time. I neared the door and listened quietly, there was one lone figure in the hallway and she was female? I pressed against the door for better hearing and the figure moved again. I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and creaked it open slowly.

There was in fact a figure standing in the dimly lit hallway. She had her back turned to me and had a long white lab coat on. I shuddered, another medic, great. I stepped into the hallway silently and I took a step forward. The floorboard under me creaked and she spun around quickly, I had obviously startled her.

Her raven black hair was pulled into a tight bun while her spectacles were crooked across the bridge of her pale nose. She looked very similar to the other Medic, her angular face and high cheekbones had the same sort of manic affect like the other doctor.

She frowned at me, "You startled me you Dummkopf!" The German woman hissed at me angrily. She looked to be about in her late thirties and I gave her a curious scowl.

"Are you the Medic's sister?" I asked and she nodded hurriedly. I avoided her gaze as I walked away from her. Note to self, the Medics are crazy siblings, great. The sun was starting to rise and dawn was beginning to pour through the windows. I thought about heading to the lounge, but I might as well make a good impression and meet everybody in the cafeteria.

I followed the signs to the cafeteria and stopped at the entrance. It sounded like nobody was in there, strange, training started at 7:00. I pushed the door open and stepped into the large white room. It was similar to the respawn room but with tables and chairs crammed into it. I glanced over towards the wall with coffee machine and our teams Sniper was leaning lazily against the counter. He didn't notice my entrance and he was muttering about ..."the damn coffee maker is broken again..."

I pulled out a seat and the Sniper turned around and faced me. He had a similar build to the enemy sniper but he didn't have the scar across his cheek. He wasn't as nearly as attractive, his face was more sunken and he looked angry. Wait did I just?... I shook of the thought of the enemy Sniper, and our Sniper gave me a crooked smile.

"Coffee?" he grumbled in his Aussie accent.

"No thanks," I said politely and he brewed himself a cup. A few moments of silence passed before the Solider banged through the door looking pissed and hungry. The Sniper and I gave him a sideways look and he yelled.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY RECRUIT?" He bellowed and The Sniper and I nodded. The soldier took off and Sniper took a seat across from me.

"So you're the new spook..." he stated boringly and took a sip from his coffee. I already disliked the Sniper. You could tell by the smell of his blood he was boring to the core.

"My name's Francessca." I said, extending a gloved hand. We shook and he seemed a little more lively.

"I'm the Head Sniper, dunno where my bloody counterpart is. I will admit he is a pretty good shot." He said taking a long drone of his coffee. It sounds like every class pretty much hated their counterpart. I can't wait to impress my counterpart.

Two Pyros filed through the door and soon after, many other mercs. I waved goodbye to the Sniper and faltered out of the door. I wandered the fort for a while, checking the nooks and crannies for my own comfort and finally the clock rang 7:00.

I started heading towards the training room when a demo man almost ran me over. He was obviously drunk by the way he was running and the heavy smell of liquor. I almost punched him in instinct, but that would result in my hand pounding through his chest cavity and ending up poking out near his spine.

He ran past me in his drunken stupor and I frowned. I readjusted my outfit and whispered, "Drunk." The smell of a new blood entered the room but I didn't see the human. The smell moved over to my right and against the wall. I stood still as stone and listened. The smell stopped behind me and I lunged forward at the invisible figure.

I pinned the man against the wall with crushing force and the human began to uncloak revealing my mentor. I gasped and released my grip immediately.

He landed on his feet with a small thud and rubbed his chest. His tall slender figure was covered in a striped blue suit and gloves. A balaclava covered most of his face, but his piercing blue eyes were unmistakable. The Spy noticed my analyzing and gave me a look of interest. I immediately knew I fucked up, my instincts made me move at inhuman speed.

"I'm sorry Spy, you just startled me." I said, crossing my arms sheepishly behind my back. I was extremely glad that I couldn't blush anymore. He took a long puff from his cigarette, saying nothing and I held my breath.

"I'm impressed Mon éléve. Your skills are useful, I would just prefer you save your skills for enemy team members." He remarked with is French tongue and I nodded. He motioned towards the training room and smirked, "shall we?" And I followed him down the staircase, through the glass doors, and into the chilly room.

0oo0

The butterfly knife soared through the air and landed in the dummies chest. "Excellent," the spy commented once again. A few hours of training was enough for me to get handy with the cloak, the dagger, and the revolver. I would catch many of my team mates staring at my outstanding performance, of course I would occasionally miss the targets or uncloak to early just to prove I'm not inhuman.

"I'm impressed for a beginner to be so skilled with the knife." He said after coaxing me away from the dummies. I grumbled and started shuffling towards him. He was always wanting to give me pointers while I just wanted to train. We kept our distance from the other mercs in the large training room just for some peace and quiet. I didn't mind, it was easier to stay away from the mass of smells.

"I want to try the Spytron," I said casually and he nodded, handing me the small silver case. Gunfire blared in the background as Heavy started singing a Russian tune.

"Now, disguise as someone on the enemy team and I will do the same." He said and with a small flash of light, a very realistic hologram covered his body, making him an enemy Scout. "I will be in the other room, convince me you're on my team. Then, when you get the chance, backstab me." He said, perfectly mimicking Scout's voice with a hint of teasing. He left to go to another chamber of the training room and I scowled. He must think I can't do it.

I opened the Spytron and decided to be an enemy Medic, why not. I waited a few seconds for the hologram to take effect and I stepped into the other room. The spy was standing in the middle of the dusty storage room where old guns and random items were strewn. He turned around and saw me and gave a plea for medic.

"Yo Doc! Could use a little help!" The fake scout said running toward me. I looked down at the Medigun and frowned at his demanding demeanor. I was a hologram and couldn't use the gun.

A gave him a convincing smile, "Go! Vou are wasting time! I vill heal you on zhe vay!" I said, imitating the German tongue and the Spy frowned through his hologram.

"Geez Doc ok ok!" He said turning his back to me. Before he could run I swung the butterfly knife across his back, indicating I won the test. We both uncloaked and he gave me an approving smile.

"Well done, though I would suggest you not disguise as Medic for everyone will be calling for you." He stated and I nodded. Something was strange, I noticed a small ringlet of hair escaped his balaclava at the nape of his neck and my eyes flickered at the raven lock for a second. You could tell by his attitude, he relished the idea of being anonymous. Why would he be as careless?

"Is training finished for today?" I asked breaking the small awkward silence and he smiled.

"For zhis morning, yes, but I thought you could meet me back here zhis evening when nobody will be around." He said, his blood rushing a little faster. He was attracted to me. I kept my face as still as stone, not indicating I knew his secret. I mean, he was very attractive but it would never work because of what I was.

"Sounds good, I need to work on the cloak a little more. Also the sapper." I said, which was sort of truthful and he kept his face an enigma of blank emotions. His face was very hard to read, but his blood and my sense of other's emotions couldn't keep his secret.

I shifted my foot, indicating my exit and he followed. We made our way back to the main room and saw the Scout and his counterpart shouting crude insults at each other. I giggled under my breath and the Spy smirked.

"Here," Spy said handing me a revolver, a cloak watch, a butterfly knife, a sapper, and the Spytron. "These are your weapons, you can keep them."

I thanked him and started ascending the steps back to the main part of the fort. It was relieving to finally get out of the training room. I adjusted the cloak watch and sighed, the stupid Spy. He should just forget his feelings for me, I would just bring him harm.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello lovelies, school has started back up and it is going to take me much longer to get updates out, because of all the fucking homework. Alright, anyway please review and give me feedback I'm open to ideas

* * *

It was quite tranquil on top of BLU fort, the coral and sunset orange colors of the dusk calms the nerves well. I was so high up you could see for miles in every direction. I decided to ditch the scarf, letting my hair fall in waves around my face. I wish I could still feel the heat of the sun, being up here made me almost feel human again.

I cleaned my revolver absentmindedly, recalling fuzzy childhood memories. My body stopped aging at seventeen, but I'm twenty-eight. I wiped a tear from my cheek and stood up on the rooftop. I shoved my revolver back in my belt and descended down the building, scaling windows and ledges. I needed to go meet Spy for more "training". I laughed and jumped through my window, poor soul just wants to spend time with me, I feel bad for him.

I stared into the mirror whilst fixing my jacket and scarf. Damn uniform, definitely not the most mobile outfit. I made my way to the training room, avoiding the other mercs on purpose. My thirst was getting stronger and quickly. I wanted to get in and out with this extra training. I hopped down the staircase and made my way over to the shooting range.

Nobody was in the shooting range so I decided to have a little fun. I dragged a few targets out of camera range and smirked, grabbing the gun from my belt. It only took me a few seconds to take their heads off with the pull of my finger. I moved at my preferred speed, it was like an art form, move, shoot, repeat. The smell of lead began to fill the air and I relished in it. I lunged at the least damaged dummy and stabbed the knife into its chest. It was satisfying in a way, knowing how much power I had. It was one of the one rare times when I enjoyed what I was.

My head snapped in the direction of the staircase and I cloaked, wanting to get the jump on Spy. I moved silently with my knife at the ready. He looked around the room curiously, expecting me to be there. I crouched behind him and jumped on his back, uncloaking.

"MON DIEU!" he exclaimed trying to throw me off, and I laughed.

"I win," I said satisfyingly and slipped off his back. He brushed off his suit and I was rolling on the floor laughing.

"It was childish and stupid, but so tempting!" I giggled and stood up. He tried to act angry but I saw him crack a smile. Being a trickster is just who I am I was always mischievous. I picked up my revolver from where it was strewn and he followed my gaze towards the dummies.

"Did you do zhis," he said running his hands over one of the destroyed dummies. I nodded proudly and he gave me an approving look. His eyes glazed over for a moment when I met his gaze. My frozen heart sparked and sent a jolt of warm electricity throughout my body.

"I just thought I needed to practice for tomorrow," I said bluntly, shaking off the feeling and he nodded, deep in thought. I kicked a dummy head, waiting patiently for a response. He lit another cigarette and took a long drone of it.

"I have a mission for you tomorrow, you are ready," he stated, challenging me. I grinned and he motioned for me to follow him. As we walked I studied the Spy, he seemed awfully cheery for someone who just got tackled by his apprentice. I heard the Spy was a dark and brooding man with little patience and a smoking problem.

"I want you to infiltrate the enemy base tomorrow and find one of the Snipers to be your first target. Try to find his nest where he will most likely be alone and strike." I will keep an eye out for you and make sure no one gets in your way." He stated seriously.

"Sure thing," I said eagerly, and I turned to leave but stopped in my tracks. The ultimate question shot through my mind and sent shivers down my spine. I slowly turned back towards him and whispered, "What does it feel like to die."

He was surprised by this question and sighed. "Let me light you a cigarette." I accepted it, I don't use my lungs anymore anyway.

"Dying," he repeated the word carefully, weighing his options on how he should explain it. "Now that you're on the Mann Co. respawning system, you are able to be respawned exactly like you were. Occasionally, you can be left with a scar but it's not that bad." He took another puff from his cigarette, as did I. "It is painful, extraordinarily for the first few weeks or even months. Although, you get higher and higher pain tolerance as you continue with this job."

I finished off my cigarette, contemplating this. I noticed Spy watching me and met his gaze. His blood began to pump faster and he leaned in a little closer. His oh so desirable blood scent was overwhelming. I inhaled deeply, the smell of cigarette smoke and his bitter blood filled my nose. I was inches from his neck and losing control. In that moment, I thought he was going to kiss me, his lips parted as did mine, but we both had our different reasons. My reason was deadly, I stepped back and thanked him for the mission before sprinting out of the room, holding my breath every step of the way.

Night had fallen and I hurried to my room. As I neared the dorms, I spotted the young Sniper. He waved at me sheepishly, his hat falling over his face. We was small and frail, quite unusual for a merc. I flashed him a smile before locking myself in my room. I sighed and slid against the wall, I ripped off my scarf and jacket, leaving my undershirt and skirt. "Don't want to get blood on my jacket," I mumbled jokingly and threw my jacket and gloves on the floor.

Some of the mercs were shuffling towards their dormitories because of the most important rule, don't leave the building at night. Also many mercs are probably getting as much sleep as they can before tomorrow.

I wiped off my lipstick and hastily grabbed my contact case. I couldn't wait to get this itchy things out. I removed both contacts and stared at my reflection. The scarlet red orbs of my irises glowed under the moonlight. I frightened myself with my reflection. Blacked cracked through the blood red, indicating thirst. I haven't hunted in weeks, I hissed and slammed my hand down on the dresser, trying to keep control. I let myself go too far without hunting.

For the weeks I've been training I found every Mann Co. book about the respawn system I could find and poured myself over the contents. I have a special power that allows me to tweak with the memories and dreams of anyone I want. Although, over the years I haven't found it that necessary, considering my victims die. When I found out about Mann Co. I immediately began manifesting my power.

The plan is to kill the victim and head to the basement where the respawn room is, inject him with Ketamine, a powerful knock out drug used during surgery, and bring his back to his bed. I will tweak with his memories to think he had gone to bed and was just having a nightmare, but I will not include my face into this nightmare. It was a brilliant plan and I had managed to steal some liquid Ketamine from the Medic's lab during training weeks earlier.

I opened up my suitcase and grabbed a syringe of Ketamine and pocketed my knife. I needed to be quiet, and efficient. I checked my cloak watch and it was fully charged, I looked back at my reflection one more time before throwing open my window. The cool breeze filled my room and I looked toward the RED fort, it's not fun to kill my own team mates.

I jumped out of my window, feeling the wind rushing definitely set the mood. I landed silently and inhaled deeply. There was an enemy outside of his fort, poor soul. I ran, my figure becoming a blur approaching the lowly scout. I leaped behind a rock and observed him. He was kicking a can and mumbling about his unsuccessful attempts of getting a girlfriend. His blood was not nearly as desirable as the Spy but I was to thirsty to care.

I cloaked and did a quick sweep of the area for cameras but the stupid Scout picked a perfect hovel for his death. I licked my lips greedily and uncloaked in a dark corner. He was too busy wallowing in his own grief to notice my pounce-ready position. I soared through the air and landed on his body, pushing him to the ground. I muffled his scream and lowered my jaw to his neck.

"Sssssh this won't hurt a bit," I cooed maliciously into his ear. He struggled against my inhumanly strong grip and I laughed onto his neck. My thirst overwhelmed me and I clamped down on his neck.

It only took me a few minutes to drain the life out Scout, the devil inside me was showing his true colors as I was reminded of the eternal hell I was damned too. I stood up and my fangs retracted back into my mouth. I wiped the blood off my lips and cloaked, all I needed to do now was infiltrate the base and be ready to drug up the Scout.

I jogged through the hallways effortlessly, reaching to Respawn room. The old white room thankfully didn't have cameras and I uncloaked. I was running low on battery, Damn it. My frustration with the Invisi Watch was cut short with the return of the Scout. He looked frightened and like he wanted to wet himself. He saw my Dark Red eyes and sank to his knees.

I smirked, readying the syringe. "Miss me?" I mocked and plunged the needle into his arm. Within seconds he was knocked out, I grabbed a new battery for my Invisi watch and picked up the Scout and cloaked. Thankfully the two forts were the exact same layout and I found the Offense class dorms.

I followed his scent back to his room and slipped through his unlocked door. His room was overwhelmingly untidy and I wanted to clamp my nose with disgust. I threw the unconscious boy on his bed and began to focus on his memories. I could easily infiltrate his memories and began to work my magic, altering the night of his unfortunate sacrifice for my existence. I wiped the memory and turned it into a dream.

Satisfied and somewhat guilty, I jumped out his window, landing on the outskirts of the base. I ran back to my base and scaled the side with my window. I made sure to leave it open. I lifted myself into my window and sat on the ledge, pondering the death of the scout.

I looked down at my hands, at least I didn't have to murder anymore. There was a countless number of victims that have fallen at my hands. I made a fist, mentally crushing the thought. It's just the expense of being what I am, a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

So I've finally decided how I want this fic to end. This is where the fluff stops and it gets pretty dark so prepare yourselves for these next few chapters. **Please review** and give me feedback on this. I want to know what you lovelies are thinking

* * *

Today is the big day, my first battle. I played with the butterfly knife in my hand and went over the procedures of survival. Avoid Pyros, blend in, don't run into who you are disguised as, easy enough. We still had a few hours before the battle, and my fellow team members decided to sleep in. There was only a few other people in the lounge and you could tell they were newbies. They flinched nervously and stared off into the distance often.

I began reviewing my Spytron and I smiled upon opening it. Spy had shoved in a few cigarettes and a good luck note. I put away my Spytron and glanced at the new mercs. I was much older than some of them. They all appeared to be in their early twenties while I was in my late twenties. I felt like I should acknowledge them, even give them a pep talk maybe. I shook off the thought and picked at my scarf.

Spy emerged from his room and stood in the Support class lounge like a Senator ready to give a speech. All eyes turned towards him and everyone straightened their posture. He motioned for me to walk with him and I pushed off the wall. Spy could tell by my slack body language I was in a pissy mood. Little did he know it was because I was going to have to keep steady control over my senses.

He looked quite cunning in his balaclava, the shadows complementing his facial shape. He lit me a cigarette and I took a long puff. "Are you ready for your mission?" He remarked, lighting his own cigarette.

"Smoking at 8:30 are we?" I sneered and blew the puff of smoke in his face. We laughed together and placed his hand awkwardly on my shoulder.

"You'll do fine femme malicieux," The Spy chuckled and smiled. I felt the same electricity spark my body and I looked down at my feet. I needed to push these damn feelings away. It could never happen between us. Thankfully, the Administrator asked all of us go to the respawn room and prepare for battle, shaking away out awkward meeting.

We ventured to the respanw room in silence, meeting up with many team members on the way. Half of them were drunk, the other half overly hyper. Needless to say, there were only a few focused mercenaries shoved into the mix. Spy and I exchanged glances his, full of disappointment towards our team, mine full of worry. I just hoped that the opposing team was this unorganized.

"5..." The administrator started and many whoops and hollers were the response.

"4..." Some mercs fist pumped the air and yelled obscene phrases stating the lowliness of the other team.

"3..." The scouts began to settle down while the Demoman tried desperately to stand on two feet for more than a millisecond.

"2..." The crowded room was instantly silent and you could hear the chorus of reloading guns.

"1..." The mercs busted out of the door at full speed while Spy just merely pulled out his Spytron obviously taking his time.

I looked at him with curiosity and he motioned me forward. I activated my cloak and set off towards the enemy fort. It was absolute chaos, I watched a scout get blown to bits only paces away from me. I kept running towards the enemy fort, jumping straight over a Pyro on the way. I could do whatever I wanted when I was cloaked, nobody could see me.

The smell of blood was overwhelming and held my breath, technically I didn't need to breathe, it was just a habit. I looked down at my watch and I was running low. I ducked into the nearest hovel and became a Sniper. I ignored the blaring sounds of war and lit myself another cigarette. I leaned against the wall and composed my thoughts. All I needed to do was find the Sniper nest and kill one of the Snipers, easy enough.

I crouched and peeked around the corner for a quick view. There was a heavy and Medic combo guarding the doorway closest to me. "Damnit!" I mumbled under my breath and ducked back into my hovel. I crossed out the possibilities in my head and punched the wall. There was yell coming from above me and I turned to find a window that leads to the second floor. I laughed with delight and cloaked.

I scaled the wall and landed silently on the window sill. Thankfully the room was empty and I uncloaked, revealing to be the enemy Sniper. My mind went into hyper drive mode and I began running through the battle section of the fort. It was only logical for the Sniper to be at one of the highest points. I ran up the stairs, feeling very blind. My senses were off due to the amount of blood being projected in my nose. I felt groggy and stuffed up. I stopped on the stairs for a moment and listened to the gunfire, trying to clear my head.

I reached the Sniper nest and ducked behind the wall. I stood as still as stone and listened for movements in the room. There was one lone Sniper and he was also very still. His Sniper Rifle went off and he shifted in his seated position. I smiled and pulled the butterfly knife from my boot. This was almost too easy.

I stepped silently into the room and it was the handsome man I saw on the rooftop a few nights ago. I shifted slightly and he lunged and pinned me too the wall faster than any human could've moved. His face was inches from mine, and he had me so that I couldn't escape. He had contacts in just like me, and I could tell by his fang filled smile he knew exactly what I was.

"Now little spook, I knew exactly what you were the day I saw you," HE grumbled in his low Aussie voice. I hissed at him, trying to push down my emotions towards my enemy as he held a kukri up to my neck. The bushman was definitely a stronger vampire than me and I continued to push against his toned body. I couldn't believe I didn't catch his scent moments before.

"I also know you took down Scout, you're clever. I bet you thought you could come in and kill me too." He laughed maliciously and I smirked back at him.

"You're correct Bushman, on another hand, I see you've also taken to the gourmet of Mann Co." I growled, staring into his contacts. He pressed me harder against the wall, and leaned in close to my neck.

"Bloody spooks, you think you're so damn clever," Sniper breathed onto my neck. The aussie pulled off my sunglasses and scarf in one quick motion, revealing my neck and face. He bit my neck and I hissed in pleasure and disbelief, he sucked angrily on my collarbone then started moving towards the jawline. I moaned in pleasure and he pressed me even harder against the wall. He pinned my wrists above my head and finally kissed me hard and rough on the lips. I greeted him with an open mouth as we kissed sloppily and passionately. The Aussie tasted like cigarettes and blood and I relished in it.

I bit his bottom lip and he growled, obviously enjoying this. Now, it was my turn, I lunged forward with all my strength, exploring his lips and tongue. I sucked on his neck and decided to be rough. I laughed and bit into his neck with the strength of a vice. He hissed angrily and I detached, that was definitely going to leave a mark. I gave him a lusted smile and he smirked at me, wow was he hot. He had the untamed wild sex animal hotness. Alas, our special moment was coming to a quick end. His lusted face was soon turned into a emotion of disbelief and his grip was loosened. I slid down the wall, too stunned to react.

The dead Sniper slumped over and hit the ground with a thud. Flustered, I looked to where his once stood, it was Spy and the look on his face was a mixture of emotions, disbelief, sadness, disappointment. I stared wide eyed, and tried to compose a response. I stumbled to find an excuse and he simply just gave me a look of pure betrayal and cloaked. I sat on the floor of the Sniper coop and put my head in my hands.

I have let my emotions get the best of me. When I knew he was gone, I wrapped up in my scarf and put on my sunglasses. I already felt the guilt collecting in my stomach. It was probably just best I left and continued on with the battle. My cloak was recharged and I sighed and leaned against the window sill.

What have I done?


End file.
